


Falling Asleep with your Best Friend

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, au with no wives, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately titled "The emotions of falling asleep with your best friend." Five chronologically ordered ficlets about Jared and Jensen sleeping together before they actually sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep with your Best Friend

1-Sadness

“I hate that we aint as young as we usta was, man. This getting old stuff aint for the weak.” Jensen slurred out as he dropped onto the couch, groaning as his muscles relaxed. He grinned up at his roommate and best friend as the younger man smirked at him before handing him another beer.

“Speak for yourself, old man, I am an ideal specimen and in the prime of my liiiiiiiife.” The yawn midway through the last word deflated Jared’s sails a bit but he was still smug as he plopped down next to Jensen.

“Dude, neither one of us is in our twenties anymore, that’s not something to be ashamed of. I was just sayin that I can’t work a fourteen hour day, then have four beers plus shots with the crew at the bar anymore. I shoulda dragged my sorry ass home an hour ago.” Jensen spoke slowly, his usually long-gone Texas drawl showing in his words.  His head rolled on his neck until it was resting wedged on Jared’s bicep. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment, until Jared turned the tv on.

“Yeah yeah old man. I may not be in my twenties anymore, but I’m not sleepy at all. But you go ahead and doze grandpa, I’ll wake ya when it’s time for bed.” Jared’s eyes were closing and his unopened beer dropping from his fingers before he even focused on what was on the tv.

“mmm-hmm Jare bear, you do that.” Jensen whispered, his whole body rolling to seek out more of Jared’s body heat as he fell asleep. 

Jensen wakes up pressed up against a warm, hard, manly-smelling, large body and smiles in the half-awake place that he always associates with three am.  He presses closer to the body, rutting his half-hard cock up against what he thinks is a well-defined hip bone. Large hands come up and rub over the long muscles of his back and he lets out a moan.

The warm body freezes, every muscle suddenly tense and certainly awake.

“Jen?” A familiar, sleep roughened voice asks and his eyes pop open in the dark. The body is Jared. Jensen tries to roll away, pretend that he wasn’t just rutting up against his best friend like a dog in heat, but he’s trapped; squished between Jared’s large body and the back of their couch.

“Jared. We fell asleep.” Jensen slurs, his head still foggy with alcohol and not enough sleep. He sighs mentally, he can call it drunken fumbling and Jared needs to never know just how much Jensen wants him. It’s perfect.

Until Jared’s mouth is hot, wet and insistent in the hollow of his throat.  There's a tongue sliding over his adam’s apple and making him shiver even surrounded by all this heat. Large hands slide down his back to cup his ass, bringing his now totally awake cock right up against what was, in fact, the cut of Jared’s perfect hip.

“Fuck, want you.” Jared sucks the words into his skin as they both fumble and rut up against the other like teenagers.

Jensen shares the sentiment, more than he could sleepily and half-drunkenly ever confess, so actions will have to speak for him. He shifts their bodies so that Jared is on top of him, blanketing him, and their cocks are rubbing against each other through the layers of clothes that they’re both still wearing. He brings his leg up and hooks his knee over Jared’s hip, bringing them even closer together as they rut like teenagers.

Jared’s mouth is growing sloppier on his skin, lips softer, muscles much less tense and Jensen is momentarily confused. He can feel Jared’s dick, still big and hot and hard where it’s pressed into the soft skin of his stomach, and his own is much the same but all of the movement is gone from Jared’s sleepy body, and Jensen feels a long, wet breath on his neck that is immediately followed by a snore.

Disappointment wells in his chest, sharp and bitter. It was one thing to have a drunken fumble with the man he’s been pining over for years, it’s another to take advantage of his best friend while he’s still asleep. Jensen lifts his leg from where it’s curled around Jared’s delicious ass and presses it back into the couch cushions. He’s not going anywhere without waking Jared up at this point, so he takes the simpler of the two options and forces his body back to sleep.

It doesn’t take long, his body still exhausted and a little bit drunk. He hopes that he can forget this by morning.

 

2-Irritation

Jared doesn’t know what happened between him and Jensen the previous Friday night, but he knows that he fucked it up, whatever it was. Jensen won’t look at him. He wont sit on the couch with him anymore, in fact he’s avoiding their common living room like there’s asbestos in there. On set, things seem, on the surface, alright, but there’s tension that wasn’t there before and it’s killing him. He wants his Jensen back, but since he doesn’t know what he did to cause the problem, he doesn’t know how to fix it.

He sneaks into Jensen’s trailer (okay, he breaks in. Who knew that Sam Winchester could ever teach him anything but Jared’s good at picking locks suddenly) to find Jensen passed out on the couch.

Jared slumps down and contemplates the familiar face. Jen looks younger in his sleep, more soft around the edges. Impossibly, Jared thinks, he looks even prettier when he’s asleep than he does when he’s awake. Jared thinks he can feel his heart pounding in his chest with just how much he wants to kiss Jensen awake.

He sits there, in silence, for a long time. He thinks about Jensen and their relationship and how much he’d like it to change. Before he realizes what’s happening, he slips down to sit on the floor with his head resting near Jensen’s on the couch and his eyes close.

Jared wakes up with a terrible crick in his neck, terrible pain in his ass and the knowledge that someone is staring at him. When he forces his eyes open, he sees Jensen’s eyes staring at him from mere inches away.

“Pretty sure I locked my trailer before taking my nap.” He says, voice pitched low like Dean’s when he’s angry.

“Pretty sure Sam Fucking Winchester knows how to pick a lock.” He replies, unsure if a joke is the way to go, but sticking with his guns. The green in Jensen’s eyes goes steely, and Jared realizes that he’s made it worse.

“Pretty sure it’s time for you to leave.”

 

3-Exhaustion

Things between them had been weird for weeks, ever since the first time they fell asleep together on the couch in their house. Jared tried to fix things for a few weeks, but it only seemed to make Jensen madder at him for something he couldn’t remember. He wished he could remember anything about that night, but it’s all a blank and Jensen isn’t talking.

He misses their easy friendship. He misses their easy touching and their closeness and watching games together and just… he misses Jensen. If he can’t have Jensen the way that he really wants him, he needs to have him in his life as his best friend. He just wishes that Jensen would talk to him.

So, when they’re told that there’s going to be a long wait while they set the next scene, he’s shocked when Jen pulls his arm and heads for his own trailer to pass the time.

“C’mon, I need someone to play Halo with. We’ve got an hour or two to kill.” 

Jared feels his face break out into a smile bigger than he’d shown in a week and follows Jen into the trailer. The smile won’t dim off his face and it feels good there. It feels almost as good as Jensen’s couch under his ass and Jensen’s body heat all along his side.

But, with the loss of their camaraderie, Jared had been losing sleep, and Halo can only keep his scattered attention for a half hour at the best of times, so his eyes start to drift closed. Before he knows what’s happened, he’s sliding sideways and his head ends up in Jensen’s lap, where it stays as Jensen strokes his hand through his hair and smiles.

“Oh Jay, what am I going to do with you?” Jensen asks so softly that Jared almost thinks that he dreamed it.

 

4- Surprise

“Move over, bitch, we’re having a sleepover.” Jensen hears the words just fine, sees his gigantic best friend in the doorway to his bedroom in pajamas with a pillow, but still can’t manage to understand.

“... are we thirteen year old girls all of a sudden? Can I braid your hair and we can talk about boys? O. M. G.” He says with a squeaky, high pitched voice and forced giggle. He’s put out when Jared just picks up the blanket and slides onto his bed, forcing him to move onto the right side.

“You can, like, totally braid my hair, oh my gooood.” Jared replies as he makes himself comfortable while Jensen just stares at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Dude, Harley got sick in my room and I opened the windows to get the smell out and they’re fucking frozen open and it still stinks in there. C’mon dude, the DOGS won’t even go in there! It’s cold and it smells and I’m too big for the couch…” 

Sam Winchester’s puppy dog face is not something that Jensen, even in his wildest fantasies, ever thought he would see in his bed, but he blinks and blinks again and they’re still there, staring at him from the face of his crush/best friend/co star.

“...fine. But if you snore Padalecki, you are getting kicked to the floor. And stay on your side.”

Jensen curled onto his side, hugging the edge of the bed with his back facing his impromptu bedmate and tried to relax. He thought he’d never fall asleep but the long day, combined with Jared’s body heat and the familiar smell of his bodywash conspired to lull him to sleep.

When he woke up, it was because he was being smothered by six plus feet of Pada-octopus. Jensen was so wrapped up in Jared’s arms, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to leave, but he didn’t really want to.

 

5-Love

“Because I’m in big gay love with you, moron! I wanna fuck your brains out and then get my brains fucked out then wake up wrapped in your giant clingy arms and walk the dogs and have breakfast and make googly eyes at you and just…” 

That was absolutely not what Jared had been expecting when he’d confronted Jensen about the tension between them. On the one hand, he was elated; Jensen wanted him. He felt like a teenager who just found out that his crush was returned. It was a little silly but who cared? On the other hand, however.

“Then why have you been such a dick to me for the last few weeks? What did I do?” Jared asked, scooting closer on the couch so that Jensen couldn't just get up and walk away; he was in grabbing distance.

“You don’t remember?” Jensen looked sad, mad and ready to bolt all at once so Jared put his hand on Jen’s thigh, holding him in place.

“Remember what? Did I reject you? Cause, let me tell you now, sober and clear headed, I didn’t mean it. I want you, so much.” He tried to inject as much sincerity into his voice as he could; if for nothing else so that Jensen would look in his eyes while they talked.

“You...we passed out, drunk, on the couch. And when I woke up, well, partially woke up, we made out. And kinda rubbed against each other, you know, and then you fell asleep. And when I woke up for real, you weren’t there. So I figured… it was a drunken mistake.”

“The only mistake was me leaving you alone in the morning. I didn’t remember a thing, Jen, I swear to God. I woke up with sticky shorts and no memory of even getting home, let alone why I was asleep on top of you on the couch.”

Jared reached over and took both of Jensen’s hands in his own and, though Jen was a large man, noted that his hands dwarfed Jensen’s.

“Look, we’re both exhausted, physically and mentally. Can we...let’s go to bed, together, and sleep on it. We can talk more in the morning?” Jared pleaded, holding his breath until Jensen nodded.

“My room this time, I cleaned! It neither smells nor is it freezing anymore, but my bed is bigger.” Jared held his breath and held out his hand, waiting for Jen’s answer. When the tentative nod came along with a hand in his own, it was the most incredible thing. He tugged Jensen along to his bedroom and unselfconsciously stripped down to his boxers before sliding between his clean sheets. Only when he was fully comfortable and in bed, did he look up.

“C’mon Jen. I’m sleepy and this bed isn’t going to warm itself.”

 

6-Lust

Jensen was sick of talking. He was sick of waiting. He was well and truly sick of wanting and not having, and it was all going to change right now. He mouthed his way down Jared’s naked stomach, teasing along the breathtaking abdominals with the tip of his tongue before dragging his lips back up and sucking a peaked brown nipple into his mouth. His hand was busy, cupping and rubbing along the bulge of Jared’s cock through his underwear.

“Jen, Jen, Jen.” Jared panting his name might be the most potent aphrodisiac that Jensen had ever experienced, he fucked his hips into the mattress at the sound of it, but refused to let up on either Jared’s dick or his shockingly sensitive nipples.

“We are never gonna make it to the fucking if you don’t stop.” Jared panted, finally getting Jensen to stop sucking on his red, swollen nipples. He looked up, squinting.

“Don’t care. You can come in my mouth.” Jensen heard himself saying as he licked his way back down to the waist of Jared’s underwear and pulled them down to mid thigh, exposing Jared’s dripping cock to his hungry eyes. He felt a giant hand cupping the back of his head, not forcing him down, just holding him, as he decided where to start.

He curled his tongue into the seam of Jared’s balls, dragging it up to the base of his cock. He lipped at the base and traced the vein on the underside up to the head before wrapping his lips around the crown and sucking. Then, he looked up from under his eyelashes to see Jared’s face. He wasn’t disappointed. The heat and want on Jared’s face was enough to have him roughly rolling his hips into the mattress again, for from friction against his own cock, and plunging halfway down Jared’s cock at the same time.

“Oh holy Fuck Jen your mouth, my god.” Jared breathed as he stared, unblinking, down at Jensen. Jensen smiled around his mouthful and pressed down even more, forcing as much into his mouth as he could. He breathed through a gag when the head hit the spongy back of his throat, and he held it there, cutting off his air, as saliva dripped out of the corners of his mouth and stars began to dance in front of his eyes before he pulled off and dragged in a ragged breath.

“Can..can I just fuck your mouth? Oh God, it’s not going to take long Jen, lemme fuck your mouth.” Jared babbled and begged and Jensen pulled off until just the head was barely between his swollen lips and nodded. Jared took his head between his huge hands and rocked his hips back and forth, gently at first, but faster and faster as Jensen just hummed happily around him.

Before Jensen could really think about it, Jared’s cock was swelling and getting harder in his mouth as Jared’s muscles tensed up and froze while he spurted in Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen let it pool on his tongue, the taste of it salty and bitter and completely gross, but he ignored it because it was Jared. He fucked his hips down once more and came in his pants like a kid as Jared came down from his high. 

Jensen pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking around the floor by the bed. He finally spotted a dirty tee-shirt and he spat into it, Jared laughing at him the whole while.

“I said you could come in my mouth, never said I’d swallow. Stuff is nasty.” Jensen said laughingly as Jared pulled him down into his arms.

“Agreed. But sleep now.”

“barely even a cuddle? Didn’t even check to see if I came? What a gentleman, Padalecki.” Jensen grumbled, but settled into Jared’s arms none the less. He was already drifting off himself when he felt a giant hand reach into the front of his pants and grope at his soft, sticky dick.

“You came, old man, quit yer bitchin and sleep.”

So they did.


End file.
